


Just a quickie!

by CurlyandhisCarrots



Series: Just a quickie! (Two-shot) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyandhisCarrots/pseuds/CurlyandhisCarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been holding off for a while now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a quickie!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this isn't that great. -Alexa

Harry’s POV

We sat on the chairs until the interviewer in front of us alerted us of a half an hour break. Louis jumped up and grabbed my arm scaring me. “We are going to the bathroom!" he yelled out. And in that moment I realized what was gonna happen. I laughed “Way to be not obvious Lou." and I kept up with his fast pace. “Fuck fuck fuck! I don’t know where is it!"

I slammed him against the wall and he gasped holding him by his hair. “Haz what the-" I cut him off my attaching my lips to his and slipping my tongue into his mouth causing him to moan. He gripped my shirt tightly in his fingers standing on his tip toes to get better access causing me to smile into the kiss.

I slowly pulled back, a string of saliva connecting us. He moaned at the loss and I looked at his face seeing him flushed and his eyes half lidded. I moved my hands to his suspenders, removing them from his pants. He wobbled a little and tightened his grip on my shirt. I moved my hands more down to his red chinos, unbuttoning them. 

"Ha-hazza we can’t out here..We’ll get caught!" The older said removing his hands from my shirt. I smiled at his hoarse tone and pulled his pants down to his ankles. I heard him gasp and I laughed aloud. “Going commando Lou?" I said deeply, smirking. He moaned at the sound of my voice. 

I touched his straining erection, pumping it slowly. Louis bucked into my hand moaning loudly. He moved his hands to undo my pants and I watched him. He pulled them down along with my boxers (surprise surprise) away from my legs and threw them. He pulled me against him as he stood on his tip toes again and rubbed us against each other. I groaned against him as he moaned under me. I pushed my fingers through his hair gripping it softly. He moved his left hand up my shirt and scratched down my back. I arched slightly moaning at the sting.

He moved his right hand down my backside clawing here and there. “Lou what are you doing?" He smiled innocently at me and kissed me, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I felt his finger against my entrance slightly then it was gone again. All of a sudden I felt two fingers being pushed into me and I moaned. I felt them moving in and out of me quickly and Louis pushing against my front. 

"Masochist.." I heard him whisper in my ear. He’s never acted like this before and I liked it. A lot. I felt the fingers pull out of me and I was slammed into the wall. Resting my cheek against the wall I felt Lou rubbing his member against my opening. He slipped in all at one at immediately started thrusting. I screamed loudly when he hit my prostate. “R-right there Louis!" I forced out through moans. ‘fuck for a bottom he’s good at this.’ I thought. 

He pounded faster and harder into me my chest rubbing against the wall. “Lou-Louis I’m close m-more!" I yelled out. I never bottomed before and it feels so good. He pushed me into the ground and pounded me so good. I reached for my own erection and jacked myself off trying to match his pace.

I came, white stars exploding behind my eyes. I faintly heard a scream that sounded like my own and felt myself being filled with something warm. I slowly came down from my high feeling my boyfriend cleaning me with my boxers. I looked at him seeing him wearing his pants already and smiling down at me. I heard what sounded like running but when I looked there was nothing there.

~

Lou and I walked back into the room in time for the interview to start again. I looked around seeing the boys laughing and talking. I looked at Niall and he looked away quickly flushing slightly. I looked to Lou confused but he just shrugged. We sat back in our seats next to each other and joined the boys in conversation.

I felt Louis entangle out fingers together under the table and I let out a small smile. “Welcome back! We’re here with One Direction again!" The interviewer yelled out. All of us let out a hello into our mics and Lou tightened his hold on my hand. I smiled wide and squeezed back.

I love him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk maan. Tell me what you think. c;


End file.
